Piedra, Papel y Tijera
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: Juguemos a piedra, papel y tijera el perdedor hará lo que el ganador diga ¿Ne M neko chan?- la chica parpadeo ante la idea del muchacho antes de asentir con la cabeza y acomodarse mejor en el sillón de la gran sala. ( 18) soy pésimo con los summaries sepan que están entrando bajo su propio riesgo.


**Este es mi primer y único oneshot de Diabolik Lovers, la pareja es KouxYui ¿porque? bueno es una de mis parejas favoritas (si fuera real en el anime) pues se me ocurrió de repente escribir este fic de esta pareja para compartirlo con ustedes, puedan darle oportunidad y me den su opinión. En este fic Yui no sera la chica plana como la conocen en el manga y anime sino la melón-chan (por su pechonalidad) que caerá en los encantos del rubio Idol. oh lo olvidaba es para mayores de edad y ustedes sabrán si quieren seguir leyendo o no son libres de decidir. en fin, disfrútenlo y recuerden: los personajes no me pertenecen sino de su respectivo creador Reject.**

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando los mukami y la rubia cenaban de lo más normal sino fuera por las pequeñas "bromas" de cierto idol que sacaban de quicio a Yuma el cual casi parte en dos la mesa y Ruki le decía que no se atreviera a hacerlo o toda la cena estaría en el suelo y la mesa hecha pedazos. Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones una vez acabado de cenar dejando sola a Yui quien estaba por acabar de lavar los platos de la cena.

\- Oí M neko chan ¿Ya terminaste? Estoy aburrido-

\- En un momento término Kou-kun- decía la ojirosa finalizando su tarea para ir con el rubio que la esperaba en la sala con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Te tardaste M neko chan, estaba empezando a ser aburrido esperarte-

\- Lamento hacerte esperar pero ya es muy tarde Kou kun ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?-

\- No, me tome el día libre para descansar de todo y además sigo estando aburrido- decía con fastidio el ojiazul.

\- E-etto y ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- decía con nerviosismo al ver el rostro serio de Kou.

\- Mmm... ¡Ah! Juguemos a piedra, papel y tijera el perdedor hará lo que el ganador diga ¿Ne M neko chan?- la chica parpadeo ante la idea del muchacho antes de asentir con la cabeza y acomodarse mejor en el sillón de la gran sala.

Tenía años que no jugaba ese juego de piedra, papel y tijera conociendo a Kou por su actitud alegre sería divertido pero a la vez sentía miedo de las consecuencias que traería. Llevaban un buen rato jugando empatando en cada ronda hasta que finalmente hubo un ganador y resulto ser...

\- ¡Tijeras! ¡Gane!- canturreaba su victoria el rubio y Yui se entristecía por perder pero en su interior estaba feliz por jugar un rato con él.

\- He ganado M neko chan y ahora harás lo que te diga-

\- Felicidades Kou-kun y ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- el chico sonrió gatunamente dejando nerviosa a Yui.

\- Duerme conmigo-

\- ¿eh? ¿Ahora? Per-

\- Tu perdiste en el juego y tienes que hacer lo que digo y quiero que duermas conmigo- miro serio a la joven que estaba sin habla.

\- H-hi pero debo cambiarme de ropa primero-

\- Bien pero no tardes- le ordenó a Yui la cual fue rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa.

El chico se había cambiado de ropa puesto que hacía mucho calor en verano. Tenía puesto sólo una playera azul marino ya que solo dormía en sus bóxer o con una pantalonera sin una playera estaba listo para dormir solo faltaba la rubia de ojos rosados la cual toco la puerta antes de decir algo.

\- Pasa-

\- Hi, con permiso- entro al cuarto buscando al ojiazul hasta encontrarlo recostado en su cama en la misma pose sexy que Laito.

\- Ne M neko chan ¿qué tal me veo?-

\- B-bien- las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa con solo ver al ojiazul con una playera y sus bóxers rojos mirando a otro lado.

Por otra parte el miraba a Yui de arriba a abajo tenia puesto una pijama que consistía en un pescador y una blusa abotonada de manga corta color violeta claro de estilo cheeta lo que la hacía ver linda para él.

\- Bien no te quedes ahí como estatúa entra- apresuraba Kou a Yui para platicar un rato antes de dormir pacíficamente sin ser molestados por sus hermanos.

Después de charlar un buen rato ambos jóvenes cayeron dormidos pero Kou no podía conciliar el sueño debido al calor que había en el cuarto sumado con el de la rubia. Trato por segunda vez dormir cuando sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo mirando de lado a Yui quien estaba profundamente dormida con su brazo en el pecho de él. Le molesto un poco que estuviera encima pero cambio de parecer al ver uno de los primeros botones de la blusa de ella desabrochados dejando ver una porción de su pecho brillante del sudor que le parecieron apetitosos con ganas de tocarlos cual niño quería jugar con su juguete favorito.

\- _Oooeeee M neko chan, baja de mí o no me hare responsable de lo que pase después-_ susurraba para despertarla pero no funciono ya que Yui seguía muy dormida como para seguir tratando de despertarla. Sin más ni menos acerco su mano a uno de los pechos de ella palpándolo suavemente - _valla par ser pequeña tiene grandes senos-_ pensaba para sí mismo mientras seguía palpando sus pechos con ambas manos sacando suspiros de la rubia que lo animo a hacer lo siguiente: Quería sentir la piel de Yui pero esa prenda le molestaba impidiendo su objetivo, con rapidez la despojó de su blusa liberando sus pechos que rebotaban firmemente hasta detenerse - ¡ _Wooaaao! son más grandes sin su ropa y son tan suaves que parecen malvaviscos -_ sorprendido de lo que veía empezó a masajearlos lentamente de arriba a abajo circularmente sacando más suspiros de Yui pero no pudo predecir lo que paso a continuación; la ojirosa tomo la cabeza de Kou estrechándola en su pecho aun dormida pensando que era su almohada. El ojiazul se sorprendió un poco pero aprovecho esta oportunidad para oler profundamente su piel que emanaba un aroma a frutas tropicales que ahora se convirtió en su aroma favorito. Aparto un poco su rostro para relamer sus labios y llevarse uno de los pezones de la chica degustando, lamiendo y chupando hasta escuchar un gemido de ella, sonrió victorioso aun chupando su pecho. La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos aun bailando en la oscuridad tratando de saber en dónde se encontraba y de inmediato supo que estaba en el cuarto de Kou bajo su vista encontrándose con los felinos e inocentes ojos de Kou en su pecho. El rostro de Yui estaba tan rojo como un semáforo que se apartó rápidamente de el para voltearse e impedir que la viera de esa manera.

\- ¡K-Kou kun! ¿¡Q-que fue lo que p-paso!?- estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía articular palabras mientras se cubría su pecho.

\- Pues... que M neko chan tenía el sueño tan pesado que pensó que yo era su almohada-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Bromeaba, tienes unos pechos tan lascivos que no resistí la tentación de probarlos- Kou la atrajo más a él para sentir los suaves senos de ella en su pecho cortando la distancia entre ellos deposito un beso sobre los labios de la chica quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso que al principio era tierno hasta pasar a ser un poco más intenso. Kou se colocó lentamente sobre ella aun besándola cuando sintió que Yui lo empujaba cortando el beso mirando con desagrado a la rubia quien hacia un puchero dejándolo levemente confundido pero le pareció linda su cara en ese momento.

\- ¿Que pasa M neko chan? ¿Porque esa cara?-

\- No es justo que tú todavía tengas puesta tu playera y yo este sin mi blusa-

-¡Ohhh! ¿Eso era? Bien, eso es fácil de arreglar- canturreaba felizmente Kou mientras se quitaba la playera dejando descubierto su blanco pecho y se colocaba nuevamente sobre Yui que ahora podía sentir sus pechos sobre el suyo uniendo sus labios en un nuevo beso que ahora era más intenso que el anterior. -Tus labios son dulces- volvió a besarla mientras una mano traviesa se colaba adentro de su pescador llegando a su sexo que empezó a masajear con sus dedos sobre la tela sacando gemidos de Yui entre besos hasta parar.

\- M neko chan es linda cuando hace esos sonidos pero no es justo que solo tu sientas placer- ronroneaba en su oído que hiso estremecer a la ojirosa.

\- y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para hacerte sentir placer?- le preguntaba en el mismo tono besando su mejilla.

\- Jejeje, hazme un PA-I-SU-RI- el chico se quitó los bóxer descubriendo su miembro despierto y listo para la acción. La chica se sentía muy avergonzada pero accedió a la petición de él enterrando su miembro en sus grandes senos sintiendo el calor de este en su piel. Lentamente comenzó a mover sus senos de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro escuchando los suspiros y jadeos del ojiazul lo que significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. La joven seguía en su labor llevándose a su boca el miembro palpitante que empezó a succionar escuchando más fuerte los gemidos de Kou su lengua subía y bajaba como si de un dulce se tratara alejando rápidamente su rostro del sexo del chico, entonces aquel liquido blanco se desbordo en los pechos de Yui manchando un poco la comisura de sus labios, era señal de que lo había hecho perfectamente.

Kou jadeando miro a la joven sonrojada observando el líquido blanco en sus senos que parecían un tentador postre pero ella al notar que la miraba giro su rostro para que no la viera.

\- ¿C-como lo hice?- pregunto apenada.

\- Estupendo M neko chan y...¿Que sabor tengo?- pregunto pícaramente mientras se acercaba a Yui deslizando sus dedos en los pechos de ella tomándola por sorpresa recogió su esencia llevándose sus dedos con ese líquido blanco a sus labios lamiéndolos sensualmente sin dejar ni un rasto provocando que Yui se pusiera más roja que los tomates del jardín de Yuma. Kou aprovechó esa pequeña debilidad para atrapar los labios de la chica y qué degustara su esencia separándose rápidamente por falta de aire.

\- ¿Y?-

\- Eres igual de dulce que yo- decía aun hipnotizada por el beso del chico.

\- ¡Bien bien M neko chan! Creo que llego la hora de ser uno- Kou se posicionó debajo de la rubia y muy lentamente comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de ella, pues no quería causarle ningún daño, pero entonces cuando estuvo a punto de entrar completamente, noto la barrera que significaba la pureza de aquella mujer, llenándolo de orgullo ya que eso quería decir, que él era el primero y único en su vida. Sin perder más tiempo dio una estocada entrando totalmente en ella y rompiendo aquella barrera entre ellos que los separaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que las uñas de Yui se clavaban en su espalda y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, dándole un gran susto.

\- ¿M neko chan e-estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el joven al ver su reacción.

\- S-si... no te preocupes Kou kun… continua- esas palabras lo tranquilizaron y le dieron nuevamente el valor de seguir con su labor, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo que ahora el dolor de la joven se esfumaba dando paso a una nueva ola de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Ambos se sincronizaron al instante, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo, provocando así que el calor en sus cuerpos aumentara y los gemidos también. Se mantuvieron así un buen rato hasta que llegó un momento en donde los dos sentían que algo llegaría por lo que sus movimientos eran más frenéticos, pegando aún más sus caderas, ocasionando de esta manera que los jóvenes llegaran a su primer orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Kou cayó encima del cuerpo de Yui tratando de que su respiración regresara a la normalidad. La joven poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y luego se quedaron en aquella posición un largo rato.

-Kou kun…-

-¿Si Yui?-

\- Te amo- dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Yo también te amo y mucho- dijo antes de volver a besar a su amada y dejarse llevar en los brazos de morfeo.

En el instituto Yui había terminado de hacer la limpieza del aula dejando las cosas en el casillero lista para salir cuando alguien la abrazo por detrás tratándose del joven Idol que la había estado esperando para irse juntos a casa.

\- Kou kun pensé que ya te habías ido primero-

\- Nop, me quede a esperar M neko chan para regresar juntos pero como te tardaste decidí venir a buscarte-

\- Kou kun...-

\- Oye deja el "kun" solo llámame Kou o no te soltare hasta oírlo de ti ¿Bien Yui?- la apretó un poco más subiendo su pecho con sus brazos sin deshacer su abrazo algo que apeno un poco a la ojirosa.

\- Vamooooos- dijo una vez más tratando de colar su mano en la blusa de Yui.

\- B-bien...Kou-

\- Mmm... ¡Liberada!- soltó a la chica para sacar de su chaqueta dos anillos de plata con rosas, se colocó uno en su dedo pulgar y el otro se lo colocó en el dedo anular a Yui quien se sorprendió por el detalle del rubio.

\- Es precioso-

\- Me alegra escucharlo ya que es un lindo regalo para mi novia-

\- ¿Novia?- la joven se ruborizó mientras era abrazada nuevamente por Kou pero con más afecto.

\- Si, a partir de aquella noche te volviste oficialmente mi novia y _esta noche quiero volver a jugar piedra, papel y tijeras para recibir mucho amor_ \- le susurraba lo último en su oído para sellar su labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de amor, llegaron a la mansión esperando la hora exacta para comenzar nuevamente a jugar doble o nada pero algo le decía a Yui que ese inocente juego lo jugarían muy seguido si lo quería ella o Kou.

 _FIN_

* * *

 **Creo que me pase o me falto algo de pasión en este fic, bueno nadie es perfecto. gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc.**


End file.
